1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for controlling the application and removal of AC power to energy consuming devices. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a method and apparatus for applying and removing either of two power sources to two separate energy consuming devices in a predetermined choice of combinations. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the increased emphasis on leisure time, recreation, vacation and the enjoyment thereof, more and more people are investing in motor homes or motor-home type of travel vehicles.
Although the present invention is applicable to the control of AC power applied to various energy consuming devices, it has been found to be particularly useful in the control of the application and removal of AC power from either the power source provided at a trailer-park type location or the on-board generator of a motor home to at least two separate energy consuming devices (such as two air conditoners or two combination air conditioner/heaters) in a motor home. Therefore, without limiting the applicability of the invention to "air conditioners in a motor home", the invention will be described in this environment. It will be appreciated that in this application the word "motor home" will include travel trailers and any type of recreational vehicles, fifth wheels and mobile homes which have at least two air condititoners or air conditioner/heaters and an on-board generator.
The great majority (if not all) of camp grounds and/or trailer parks having hook-up facilities for motor homes provide an AC service outlet for each site which comprises 110 volts with 20-30 amps service. This is insufficient amperage to allow the owner of the motor home to operate two air conditioners at the same time. Most motor homes have a front air conditioner and a rear air conditioner. The owner of the motor home can only operate one of the air conditioners at a time. The motor home electrical system is provided with a manual selector switch which allows the owner of the motor home to manually select which of the two air conditioners will be operating when the motor home is connected to the AC service outlet provided at the trailer park. If the owner has initially selected to operate the front air conditioner, then to operate the rear air conditioner instead of the front air conditioner, he has to manually change the manual selector switch in order to operate the rear air conditioner. Some motor homes do not have a manual selector switch and the electrical power is applied simultaneously to both the front and rear air conditioners. The owner of the motor home has to manually switch one or the other air conditioners on and/or off at the individual air conditioner units.
The present invention is intended to provide a solution to various prior art deficiencies which include the inability of the owner of the motor home to operate both the front and rear air conditioners of the motor home without manually switching to a designated air conditioner when the motor home is hooked-up to the AC service outlet at the trailer park for motor homes. It is presently difficult, if not impossible, to adequately cool the entire motor home while it is hooked up to the AC service outlet at the trailer park for motor homes. In order to assure adequate cooling of the motor home, the owner must manually switch the AC power from the front air conditioner to the rear air conditioner and then some time later must then manually switch the AC power from the rear air conditioner to the front air conditioner.